Thinking Out Loud
by SuperMaurryn
Summary: I got the inspiration for this fic from a writing prompt (sort of) on tumblr! Pairing-GajeelxLevy (My OTP T T) They may be a bit OOC but it IS a pretty tough situation. I'm not good with summaries, but please R&R!


**_Me- Hey guys, I know it's been a long time since I've updated but I've had a serious writers block. So I decided to try and find some writing prompts. I found one that said, "Imagine your OTP slow dancing to a love song with person A singing the words into person B's ear, but it's the apocalypse and they both know they are going to die soon, so I immediately wanted to write this little fic. I thought about which of my OTP's I wanted to write about and I chose Gajeel and Levy. They may seem a bit OOC but then again, I think everyone would be acting a little differently during the end of the world so...yeah. Please R&amp;R!_**

* * *

The rain poured down hard onto the roof of the small blue house, the thunder outside getting increasingly louder. Levy sighed, waiting for the inevitable to come. She smiled softly as she remembered when she and Gajeel had finally decided on what color to paint the outside of their home. He put his foot down and told her that he would paint it his favorite color-blue, the same shade as her hair. When she had asked him why, he had simply said it was the first thing her noticed about her. She shook herself out of her thoughts and sat up straight, pulling her blue, wavy hair up into a ponytail. She sighed again and slowly pushed herself up off the couch. Her small stature wandered over to the radio, turning on the news broadcast, hoping for some miracle.

'_-and it seems that this is it folks, so hold your loved ones close and tell them you love them. This will be the last broadcast of the night. All we can do now is await the –KRSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH' _

A large hand came down on the tune dial, changing the station. Levy lowered her head in guilt. She knew Gajeel didn't want to hear more about the situation at hand, he said it was pointless to sit around and mourn over something so unavoidable. In truth though, she knew he was just as broken as the rest of the world.

Levy lifted her head, "I'm sorry, I was just-"

"I know." Gajeel interrupted. "Everyone wants to hear that this isn't the last day. That everything is going to be fine tomorrow. But it won't be, and people need to realize that and stop focusing on this awful situation. We shouldn't focus on it either."

"Then what do we focus on?" Levy whimpered, wrapping her arms around herself.

Gajeel reached for the radio again, changing the station to the only one left playing music. He pulled Levy close and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to the center of their living room.

"Us." He said, staring down into her big, worry filled eyes.

Ever so slowly, the chords of an acoustic guitar began to drift through the room. She looked up at Gajeel when he started humming. Eventually he looked down at her and smiled, and leaned down close to her ear and began to sing along with the radio.

"_When your legs don't work like they used to before…and I can't sweep you off of your feet."_ Gajeel lifted Levy off the ground and lowered her feet down on top of his, and began to sway ever so slowly.

Levy felt her eyes start to water, her lip start to tremble, and buried her head in Gajeel's chest. She breathed in his scent, saving it in her memory. Gajeel hardly ever sang, only on very special occasions when it was just the two of them. Perhaps this was a special occasion; after all…it was their last day on earth. So Levy closed her eyes, leaned her head on Gajeel's chest, and listened as his voice whispered the rest of the love song spilling from the speakers.

"_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks? And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70. And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23. And I'm thinkin' bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe just touch of a hand. Oh me I fall in love with you every single day. And I just wanna tell you I am-" _

A loud rumble echoed through the earth, as if it were a warning for what was soon to come. Levy sucked in a quick breath, her arms tightening around Gajeel's waist. He slowly slid his arms up her shoulders, enveloping her in warmth and comfort. He quickly resumed his singing, leaning in close to her ear.

"_So honey now, take me into your loving arms." _

Levy pulled her arms out from around his waist, moving them up, around his neck. As they pulled each other closer, they felt another rumble beneath their feet. However, Gajeel remained calm, determined to steady Levy's nerves.

"_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars."_

Another rumble, this one more violent than the last, and a lot closer, shook the earth. Levy took a deep shaky breath and looked up into Gajeel's eyes. He smiled softly at her, placing his hand behind her head, and kissing her deeply. Once they pulled away, he pushed her head against his chest, laying his chin atop her head.

"_Place your head on my beating heart. I'm thinking out loud." _

The next rumble shook so hard, it sent their belongings flying off the shelves. It was as if it was right underneath them. Gajeel and Levy looked up into each other's eyes, and they knew this was it. Gajeel pressed his forehead against Levy's and closed his eyes. As she did the same, he uttered one more line out.

"_Maybe we found love right where we are."_

Boom

* * *

_**Me- Ta-da! I hope you liked it! I wanted to post something that was completed and that could help my creativity flow right again. My muse decided to give me a little something so I could write this fic and I'm actually pretty proud of it! Let me know what you guys think!**_


End file.
